Sueño de verano
by lissette91
Summary: Que pasaría si Hermione y Draco tubieran que trabajar juntos todo un verano? Podría ella curar el odio del corazón del rubio? podría él abrir los ojos y entender que hay vida más allá del propio ego? sobrevivirán a algo más fuerte que el rencor? Leed
1. PRÓLOGO

El sol quemaba con una rabia incontrolable, después de un invierno frio había acontecido un verano de fuego que sería recordado, además de por sus altísimas temperaturas por los hechos que sin saberlo acarrearía.

Un autocar frenó ante una explanada de tierra y maleza con un enorme cartel que rezaba, "CAMPAMENTO EL SUEÑO MÁGICO". Ese campamento de verano era tremendamente conocido en todo el mundo mágico, en él pasaban las vacaciones los hijos de los magos más ricos y con más cargo del momento. La morena descendió del autobús y se quedó mirando a los niños perfectos, en su mayoría rubios y rubias vestidos con ropas caras y con caras arrogantes que tan poco se parecían a los niños mugles, ella misma, de pequeña, había llorado cada vez que se quedaba sola en un campamento, en cambio, aquellos seres de mirada cruel parecían de hielo apoyados con benevolencia en las limusinas que les habían traído. Estaban acostumbrados a no pasar tiempo con sus padres, eran niños que vivían más para ellos que para nadie. Se preguntó si debía agradecer a Dumbledor que le hubiera conseguido ese trabajo de verano o si por el contrario debía marcharse de ahí corriendo y odiarlo.

Su familia no estaba pasando por un buen momento económico y si debía empezar al año siguiente sus estudios como aurora tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus padres a costearlos. Intento no hundirse y respiró un par de veces para serenarse, había aprendido a afrontar la adversidad, cuando una no tiene la suerte de tener padres con poder y un linaje perfecto pero acaba en un internado de prestigio para magos, acaba por fortalecerse… Sobretodo cuando allí había convivido durante siete años con su antiteton…El solo hecho de pensar en él le erizó la piel . Era la encarnación del diablo en la tierra, más arrogante que un Dios, más frío que el hielo, más oscuro que la noche….Más bello…No, no debía seguir por ahí, si estaba empezando a pensar que Draco era hermoso es que ya le había dado demasiado el sol…Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de girarse disimuladamente y volver al autocar, que la llevaría de nuevo a la civilización amiga, quizás a la madriguera a pasar un verano con Ron (pensó con cierto cariño) o a la casa que Harry había adquirido hacía poco más de dos semanas.

-¿Granger?

Chilló una voz cordial desde detrás, demasiado tarde, se giró y quedó cara a cara con una muchacha más o menos de su edad. A simple vista,lepareció preciosa, llevaba el cabello rubio platino atado en una coleta alta que le caía como una cascada hasta media espalda,al instante sintió haberse cortado el suyo hasta los hombros para poder peinarlo mejor. Tenía los ojos de un gris perla encantador y lo más importante, se movía con el aplomo y la seguridad de aquellos que han nacido para ser fuertes, que siempre han sido escuchados y se les ha venerado….Pero había algo más en ella, pese a esa fortaleza que le había dado el poder, parecía carecer de la arrogancia de los demás pertenecientes a su especie.

-Eres Hermion Granger ¿Verdad? Dumbledor nos envió grandes referencias sobre ti, creo que eres justo lo que necesitamos en este campamento. Por cierto, yo soy Mishelle Malfoy.

Hermion se quedó de piedra, lo primero que pensó era que había oído mal el apellido, aquella criatura tan simpática no podría haber sido nunca fruto de la relación de dos estirados creídos… Luego pensó que quizás el apellido Malfoy era común en el mundo mágico… Pero al observarla de nuevo le pareció una tontería, estaba claro que era una Malfoy, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su seguridad… Solo que era una versión mejorada.

-Sí…Yo, muchas gracias por aceptarme.

La muchacha rió, con un sonido melodioso y suave.

-Este año los graduados en Howards nos habéis caído del cielo, entre tú y mi hermano esto te parecerá el hogar.

La morena se tensó….Había dicho su hermano…Que por otro lado no tenía por que ser quién ella se imaginaba..Además, que fuera una Malfoy no significaba que fuera hermana….

-Elly me las vas a pagar ¡¿Por qué narices le dijiste a mamá que podía venir en un taxi?!¿Para que tenemos la limusina para criar duendes en el jardín?!

-Le dije eso a mamá para que empezarás a concienciarte de que vienes aquí a trabajar no de viaje de placer Draco.

Dijo la rubia seria de repente y adoptando una pose de hermana mayor y responsable…

Hermione se giró lentamente aunque sabía perfectamente que se iba a encontrar, rezó un par de segundos que se le hicieron los más largos de su vida, y por fin se vio ante su peor enemigo, ante la persona que más odiaba del mundo y por la que sentía una repugnante atracción que se negaba a reconocer. La cara de Draco fue un poema, en el momento en que la reconoció sus ojos se cerraron tanto que se convirtieron en dos minúsculas rayas parecidos a los de una serpiente, todo su cuerpo, que hasta el momento había estado relajado se crispó y tan solo le faltó sisear para parecer un autentico basilisco:

-¿¡Tú!?

La morena dio un paso atrás, estaba claro que ese día Malfoy estaba de muy mal humor…

Mishelle dio una palmada:

-Vaya, veo que sois amigos, genial, por que os ha tocado trabajar juntos…A ver dejad que compruebe mi lista…Sí, con los niños de cuatro a seis años…que son un grupo pequeño, de diez… Bueno, Draco, ya sabes donde va a estar tu cabaña… Tu hermione la compartirás conmigo y con mi amiga Blair Ramion. Y ahora…. Id a deshacer vuestros equipajes, seguro que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar pero estaréis cansados.

Hermione no sabía si estaba más asustada por la cara de Draco que parecía querer decir exactamente "voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno hasta que te arrastres por el suelo pidiendo clemencia" (hay que ver lo mucho que puede decir una cara) o por el hecho de que Mishelle Malfoy debía de estar muy mal de la cabeza si confundía el rostro de hostilidad de su hermano con el de alguien que tuviese ganas de verla…

Intentó no pensar más en ello, ese iba a ser el peor verano de su vida, pensaba mientras seguía a su nueva jefa hacía la cabaña.

Draco no se lo podía creer, sentía la sangre arderle por todo el cuerpo como si llevase veneno dentro, lo peor era que no podía atribuir todas esas ansias de matar a Hermione Granger, de hecho, ella tan solo era la gota que colmaba el baso de su paciencia, que más que un baso, los últimos meses había sido un pozo.

Desde que su padre había muerto había intentado ser comprensivo con los ataques de nostalgia de su madre, había intentado mantenerse firme frente a las burlas y los insultos que había suscitado el hecho de que no se hubiera querido unir a los mortifmagos, había aguantado las arrogancias de Mishelle y sus continuas reprimendas desde que había tomado el mando de la familia al volver de Alaska en donde estaba buscando monstruos. Luego su madre, tres meses antes se había casado con un idiota del ministerio con más gomina que cabeza y más petulante que una bela…Por sí todo aquello no fuera suficiente su hermana había creído que trabajar en ese estúpido campamento que no le había gustado ni de niño le fortalecería el carácter…Como si su carácter no se hubiera fortalecido ya bastante! Intentó relajarse un poco…No Granger no tenía más que una mínima porción de culpa, pero estaba claro que tenía que hacer daño a alguien sino, le daría una subida de tensión o un infarto… Suspiró intentando contenerse…

-Granger…Tu vasa pagar por toda la miseria que a asolado mi vida… Y que empezó el dia en que tú y tus amiguitos os cruzasteis en mi camino.

No se dio cuenta, de que un par de ojos, le observaban.


	2. ACOSTUMBRATE

_**Bueno,aquí va el primer capítulo espero que os guste^^**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**1:Acostumbrate:**_

Conocía a la perfección aquel campamento, de niño le habían enviado allí junto a su hermana y otros muchos hijos de magos de sangre noble. Era un lugar para hacer amigos de la misma condición social y por lo tanto para inculcar ya unas ideas que los padres de esos niños (como él) no tenían tiempo de enseñar pero que tanto apreciaban. En el camino a su cabaña Draco meditó que hacía Granger allí, era todo aquello que los padres de los asistentes al campamento odiaban. Una sangresucia, una sabelotodo sin rango, sin pedigrí…¿Qué podía ella ofrecer a aquellos niños?

Abrió la puerta exasperado y quizás por eso no se percató de que ya había alguien dentro, con mal humor tiró su mochila de piel de dragón sobre un camastro y se sentó para meditar, unos segundos después notó unas palmaditas en la espalda:

-Tio, ¿es que estás sordo?

Cuando miró al joven un poco mayor que él que le había hablado estuvo a punto de llorar. ¿Qué había ocurrido con su distinguido campamento? A su lado había un chico alto y moreno de ojos penetrantes, iba vestido con una camisa negra en la que se rezaba "mago de oz" y llevaba los vaqueros rotos y llenos de cadenas, llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta baja y en su brazo izquierdo se veía un tatuaje que mostraba alguna tontería en la que prefirió no fijarse.

-No, no estoy sordo… ¿Y tú qué o quién eres?

El moreno se rió soltando una carcajada algo tonta a su parecer y sintió ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared.

-Soy Dan, monitor del campamento y tu compañero de habitación…Espero que no te moleste que toque la guitarra, a veces toco de noche, eso me ayuda a relajarme…

¿A relajarse? Así que a su compañero de cuarto tocar la guitarra de noche le ayudaba a relajarse, a él también le ayudaba a relajarse tirar a los friquis melenudos maldiciones imperdonables.

-Vienes de Hodwards por lo que he oído…Vaya tio eso sí que es genial… Yo estudié allí primero y segundo pero luego me fui a Dremston en España, allí hay grupos brutales te lo juro…Grupo smuggles he!

Como si algo de aquello le importase lo más mínimo.

-U-A-U… Y que os enseñan en Dormiton? A como ser la vergüenza del mundo mágico?

El moreno se quedó boquiabierto, al instante sus ojos se endurecieron y estuvo a punto de decir algo, y quizás lo habría echo de no haber entrado en aquel momento cierta morena en la cabaña.

Draco miró a la asquerosa sangre sucia que iba a ser su compañera de desgracias durante el próximo mes. Hermione ya estaba preparada, se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta y se había colocado la camiseta negra con el logo del campamento en rojo, una barita y una rosa cruzadas. Los tejanos deshilachados que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo mostraban unas piernas muy morenas y perfectamente torneadas que terminaban con unos tobillos perfectos enfundados en unas sandalias planas romanas.

-Ejem…Esto, Mishelle dice que os pongáis las camisetas y que os espera en el lago para la reunión de bienvenida.

Draco seguía observándola con curiosidad, las mejillas de la chica estaban ligeramente coloreadas, fue entonces cuando se percató del por qué, el imbécil de su compañero no apartaba la vista de ella y la miraba con ojos de cordero y la boca medio abierta. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo se levantó de golpe propinándole tal empujón a su compañero, que este, que estaba con l guardia baja, cayó al suelo.

-Vaya Granger…Mira, un amiguito tan torpe y estúpido como tú…Que además cree que los sangre sucia y los muggles son lo más. ¿Por qué no vais por ahí a marginaros juntos?

Y dicho esto cogió la camiseta que la chica sostenía y salió de la habitación con los nervios todavía más crispados que antes.

Hermione se quedó un instante de pie en la puerta con la sangre hirviéndole…Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Malfoy, no pensaba pasarse todo el verano aguantando sus desplantes y sus groserías, ya había soportado su chulería durante siete años. Intentó respirar profundamente para serenarse y recordar que había otro ser humano en la habitación, el chico moreno que la había impactado con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Dani…Cuanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti…

Sonrió con dulzura. Había conocido a Daniel Martínez en un viaje que hizo con sus padres tres años antes a España, el chico por aquel entonces era camarero en un restaurante para magos situado en Galicia. Enseguida había congeniado y tras verse por casualidad un par más de veces se habían intercambiado los correos para seguir en contacto.

-No imaginaba verte por aquí….Estás…Un poco lejos de casa…

Él sonrió como pocos lo hacían, tenía una manera de sonreír cálida que ofrecía seguridad.

-Bueno Herms…Ya ves, el destino… Ese tio…. ¿No será tú novio ni nada por el estilo? ¿Un ex despechado quizás?

Aquello la hizo reír sobretodo porque el rostro del chico se había tornado serio aunque en sus ojos brillaba el humor:

-¿Malfoy? Antes me decantaría por salir con un bocadillo de cebolla picante, ajos y paté de sardinas…

-Touché

Durante unos instantes no se dijeron nada, podrían haber hablado de mucho, pero él parecía contento con tan solo volver a verla, y ella, por su parte se preguntaba por qué todo el mundo creía que había algo entre Malfoy y ella…si era obvio que se odiaban…¿O no? Vale, el chico era mono, tenía una manera de llevar el pelo rubio, despeinándolo, que le hacía parecer recién salido de la ducha… Y vale, nadie llevaba los pantalones tejanos de marca y las camisas estratégicamente mal abrochadas mejor que él…Pero….No tenía personalidad, solo ego… Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida ya era tarde ¿Por qué pensaba en que tenía Malfoy? Ni siquiera debiera dedicarle uno de sus pensamientos, simplemente volaban en orbitas distintas, él era el rey del mambo, en Howards podías odiarlo o amarlo pero estaba claro que no pasaba desapercibido, no podía serte indiferente, ella en cambio no habría sido nadie de no haberse juntado con Harry, aquello la entristeció.

-Perdonad chicos… Pero empezará la ceremonia de apertura.

Dijo Mishelle con una encantadora sonrisa desde la puerta, después recorrió la habitación con la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño con severidad.

-¿Dónde está Draco?

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros, la rubia suspiró como si se sintiera cansada pero fuera algo que ya se esperaba.

-Va a tener que acostumbrarse… Ese principito ha vivido demasiado tiempo entre algodones, ya es hora de que tome una dosis de vida real…

Hermione estaba completamente de acuerdo con la muchacha y solo por eso le cayó todavía un poco mejor.

-Bueno….Vamos, la ceremonia de bienvenida en el muelle nos espera.

Dani se quedó cambiándose y ellas dos optaron por ir tirando, por el camino Mishelle quiso saber más sobre ella:

-Por lo que sé eres hija de muggles.

Se sintió un poco avergonzada, se preguntó si Mishelle tendría los mismos perjuicios que su hermano en cuanto a la sangre se trataba.

-Sí, mis padres son dentistas, mi madre está completamente orgullosa de que yo sea bruja, y mi padre, bueno, se siente orgulloso de todo lo que hago, creo que si cazara un sapo lo divinificaría en una estantería… (Vale, se amonestó a sí misma, no hacia falta entrar en detalles)

Pero contra todo pronóstico la rubia sonrió con calidez y de nuevo pensó que aquella muchacha le recordaba a alguien.

-Debe de ser precioso tener una familia así… Una familia normal. Mi madre, es un títere siempre ha necesitado una mano que mueva sus hilos, mi padre, bueno, creo que prefería fingir que no tenía una hija y muchas veces temo que Draco se parezca demasiado a él… Sabes, aunque ahora parezca un hurón arrogante y presuntuoso, hubo un tiempo en que era un buen chico…

Le costó horrores imaginarse a Malfoy como a un "buen chico" lo de hurón presuntuoso ya le era más familiar.

Llegaron al muelle en medio de una pineda, los árboles proyectaban una agradable sobra y el agua se veía limpia y clara como un espejo, lo niños, de edades comprendidas entre los cuatro y los doce años estaban correctamente sentados en grupos… Se preguntó por qué habían hecho traer sillas ¿Para no ensuciarse? Lo más divertido de los campamentos era eso…

Vio a Malfoy sobre la tarima, rodeado de un grupito de pequeños que intentaban acercarse a él y lo miraban con adoración, él permanecía impasible, con la cabeza alta a contra luz, como un príncipe de oro, durante unos segundos se quedó pasmada mirándole… Hasta que un par de manos fuertes en su cintura la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-El rey del mal está reclutando ejércitos.

Dijo animadamente Dani… El problema era, que el chico no sabía cuanta razón tenía.


	3. ESPECTÁCULO

_Muchas gracias a Linne Malfoy Cullen y a OrchideeNoire por vuestros comentarios, me alegro de que os guste la historia y siento que todavía no tenga mucha acción es que esel principio XD pero irá mejorando prometido. Sobre el capítulo, este no es mi favorito pero tiene que estar, a ver si esta tarde puedo subir otro o si no mañana^^_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_2: Espectáculo_

Ambos se acercaron para saber que narices estaba diciendo el rubio que pudiese parecerles tan interesante a esos niños. En cuanto se percató de que estaban ahí levantó una mano hacía ellos con displicencia aristocrática:

-¿Veis lo que os decía? Aquí tenéis a un traidor de la sangre que ha caído tan bajo como para jactarse de mezclarse con muggles y a una sangre sucia empollona que ha conseguido estar trabajando aquí por enchufe… Lamentable chicos, ellos van a mostraros todo lo que no tenéis que hacer si queréis ser grandes magos.

Aquellas pequeñas replicas de Malfoy le rieron la grácia aunque Hermione estaba segura de que la mitad ni siquiera habían entendido sus palabras.

-Malfoy ¿Es que no puedes ser más infantil?

Vio como en los ojos de él brillaba la ira:

-Granger ¿Es que no puedes ser más patética?

-Escucha niño no puedes comportarte como si fueras el rey de este lugar.

Dijo Dan situándose ante ella y encarando a Malfoy, pues le sacaba casi cinco dedos. Lejos de amedrentarse el rubio clavó su mirada de hielo en los ojos del moreno.

-¿Quién va a decir quién es o no es el rey aquí?

La muchacha sintió como aumentaba el odio de ambos chicos, Dan estaba completamente tenso y erguido, Hermione temió por él no estaba bien que su amigo perdiese los papeles, y menos en aquel lugar lleno de gente, si Malfoy seguía provocándolo tendrían un serio problema, decidió intervenir.

-Esto…chicos…Estáis llamando la atención…Creo que oigo a Mishelle…

Pero no le hicieron caso, el cuerpo de Daniel temblaba en su totalidad crispado, veía sus manos cerrados en puños tratando de contenerse. Malfoy seguía serio, como midiendo a su adversario, en sus ojos brillaba un odio que a la muchacha le pareció que no podía haber nacido en la hora que hacía que se conocían. De repente Hermione se vio preguntándose a sí misma que le estaba ocurriendo a Malfoy, nunca había sido muy amigable…Y estaba claro que tenía tendencia a odiar a la gente que él creía inferior (es decir a todo el mundo menos a su hámster)pero nunca había visto aquel nivel de rabia contenida en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando miraba a Harry…Era como si…Hubiera algo más que el simple hecho de que ni Daniel ni ella le caían bien.

-No eres rival para mi, Da-ni, así que no me alces la voz y ni se te ocurra volver a decirme que puedo o no puedo ser…Yo, soy, lo mejor, que , hay , en este, campamento.

(Escupió el nombre como si le produjera arcadas)

-Eres un arrogante y un engreído estúpido.

En ese momento , tal y como había predicho la chica apareció Mishelle, al ver la escena la miró como esperando que la iluminara.

-Esto…Se han empezado a pelear….

-Dios mio la que están montando.

Ambas jóvenes miraron a su alrededor y, efectivamente se había montado un espectáculo de primera. Los niños observaban la escena con ojos brillantes como si por fin el hecho de estar en el campamento se volviera interesante. Hermione casi suspiró, genial…Futuras generaciones de psicópatas mágicos que disfrutaban del dolor ajeno y las peleas.

-Chicos está aquí Mishelle y vosotros estáis montando un numerito que ni en Broadway…

-Cállate empollona defensora de los traidores…Aunque no me sorprende… ¿Qué se podría esperar de una asquerosa sangre sucia sin futuro?

Dijo Malfoy mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hermione no tubo tiempo de asimilar las palabras y de que estás la hiriesen, en ese momento una ráfaga de aire provocada por un hechizo lanzado a sus espaldas impactó con fuerza en el cuerpo de Malfoy haciéndole caer del embarcadero al lago. A aquel acto le siguió el silencio.

No supo que se había quedado de piedra tras la últimas palabras del chico hasta que sintió una mano cálida posarse en sus espaldas, se giró y vio a Mishelle con la varita en la mano.

-¿Estás bien? Siento mucho lo que ha dicho Draco.

Ella negó para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Espero que…La presentación pueda seguir sin mí…

Murmuró ella bajando lentamente de la tarima, sentía como si el corazón le quisiera estallar…No eran solo las palabras de Malfoy, a las que estaba acostumbrada, era el asco verdadero, el veneno de su mirada… Jamás la habían mirado así, haciéndola sentir tan…Tan…Tan insignificante… Intentando no llorar pasó entre medio de aquello críos que con los pulgares bajados gritaban "uuuuuuu" a su paso…Malditos críos, maldito Malfoy!

Cuando consiguió salir del agua intentando mantener su dignidad intacta sonrió.

-Vaya…Parece que mi hermana también se a pasado al bando de los perdedores…

Dijo entre dientes lo suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyesen y empezasen los vitores. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Daniel bajando las escaleras de la tarima…¿Iba a consolar a Granger? Imbécil ¿Qué hombre que se preciase correría tras una niña sin atractivo y lloron como un perro fiel? Sintió que le volvía a arder la sangre y que de nuevo tenía ganas de matar a Daniel… Pero ni siquiera pudo articular el pensamiento de seguirle porque la firme mano de Mishelle le agarró con fuerza devastadora por el hombro.

-¿Cuándo te has vuelto así Draco? No te das cuenta de que has actuado como un monstruo…No te das cuenta de que has actuado como papá…

Aquello le golpeó más fuerte que el hechizo, miró a su hermana a los ojos y vio en ellos pena. ¿Cómo querían que actuara? Él era como su padre… Y se sentía orgulloso de ello… ¿O no? Una duda surgió como un chispazo en su mente…No, él no era como su padre, i lo fuera, se hubiese unido a los ejércitos de voldemort…. Y no había podido a la hora de la verdad resultó que apreciaba demasiado la vida humana….Y que no quería convertirse en un monstruo.

-¿Qué tan malo puede haberte hecho esa chica para que la trates así?

De nuevo se sorprendió pensando que tan malo le había hecho Hermione Granger…Era una sangre sucia adorable (¿había pensado que era adorable?) siempre dispuesta a defender a sus amigos aquellos dos estúpidos de Potter y Weasley incluso aunque le fuera la vida y la reputación en ello, era lista porque savia que no poseía un don nato como él y por ello siempre luchaba y daba lo mejor de sí misma al mundo…Era repelente…La forma en que sus cabellos castaños caían desordenados sobre sus ojos oscuros era simplemente….

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de sí mismo antes de que le llevasen a enajenación mental ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Granger de ese modo? Era enfermizo, el sol le había provocado alucinaciones….o quizás alguna enfermedad peor. Miró a su hermana que esperaba la respuesta ahora con interés en la mirada.

-Pues no lo sé…Nacer, supongo…¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy tiene que dar explicaciones por odiar a alguien?

Mishelle sonrió como si de repente hubiera descubierto algo.

-Desde que yo estoy al mando de la familia…Quiero que vayas con ella y te disculpes, quiero que te mentalices que vas a trabajar a su lado y que tiene los mismos derechos que tú ¿Tu comprends moi?

-No me hables en francés…si, te comprendo…

-Y en cuanto a Daniel…sé que estás celoso de que haya otro chico guapo y perfecto por aquí…Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte. (Luego se giró hacía los niños que seguían allí expectantes y miraban a Draco sin comprender por qué le habían dejado KO).-Se acabó el espectáculo!

¿Él estar celoso? ¿De ese moreno con melena que solo sabía ir detrás de Granger como si se conociesen de toda la vida? De hecho ahora mismo estaban juntos…En la cabaña de ella…Y…Él tenía que ir a disculparse, sí, mejor ir en ese momento….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué estarán haciendo en la cabaña xd? Tarachaaaannn

Hasta el próximo capítulo^^

Dejar comensss

kissesssss


	4. NO ES LO QUE PARECE

_Siento el retraso pero es que mi ordenador y el hecho de que estamos en verano por lo que la vida es una fiesta continua no me hayuda mucho xdxd_

_de todos modos muchas gracias a las que habeis comentado mi historia pues me daís muchos animos para seguirla, me hacemucha ilusión de verdad. Bueno, os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**3-No es lo que parece.**_

No sabía muy bien porque de repente parecía tan importante que Granger y Daniel no estuvieran juntos en el mismo espacio cerrado. Si ellos querían ser amigos, allá ellos, en teoría aquello no tendría que haberle amargado la existencia, y sin embargo contra todo pronostico era incapaz de aceptar que Granger y el moreno piojoso pareciesen tan íntimos ¿Y si ya se conocían?¿Y si había algo entre ellos? Quiso darse de golpes contra un árbol. ¿Y si dejaba de hacerse preguntas idiotas? Por fin llegó a la cabaña que la chica compartía con su hermana y con otra muchacha cuyo rostro no podía recordar, pero cuyo nombre le sonaba tremendamente. Estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta pero su mente que volaba hacía el mundo de la imaginación le indicó que si quería averiguar que había entre ellos lograría mejores resultados espiándoles… Así fue como Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los magos con mejor pedigrí del mundo mágico, acabo encima de un cubo de agua sucia para poder mirar por la diminuta ventana llena de telarañas lo que aquellos dos seres que en teoría no tenían ningún interés para él, estaban haciendo. Si su padre hubiera levantado en ese momento la cabeza se habría vuelto a enterrar a sí mismo.

Veía el interior de la cabaña, Granger estaba sentada en su cama y Daniel estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos como si se sintiera arrepentido por algo. Vio como la chica llevaba su mano dorada por el sol hasta la cabeza de él y la acariciaba con ternura… Intentó oír que le estaba diciendo….¿Por que no se oía nada?! Un grupo de niños pasó gritando a sus espaldas mientras él pegaba más la oreja al cristal:

-¡Queréis cerrar la boca o os la pego! ¿No veis que así no hay quién espíe en calma?

Los niños siguieron su camino en silencio sin entender que hacía su héroe colgando de una ventana con una telaraña pegada en el pelo. Draco volvió a pegar el oído al cristal y esta ver sí que pudo oír algo. La chica le hablaba a Daniel con tremenda ternura, aquello de nuevo y sin saber por que no le gustó.

-Vamos Dan…Todo saldrá bien…Yo confío en ti.

Vio como al sonreír el rostro de la chica se transformaba volviéndose luminoso, no corriente, si no precioso… Daniel también parecía haberse percatado de ello porque la miraba tal y como lo había hecho en su propia cabaña, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios ligeramente separados. Se preguntó por qué jamás se había dado cuenta del color de pelo tan bonito que tenía la maga… Castaño, sí, pero al sol, casi se volvía extrañamente rojizo, como de fuego líquido, sus ojos oscuros se tornaban brillantes cuando impactaba en ellos la luz, y su piel dorada parecía brillar con su propio color. Vio como Daniel le cogía la mano y como ella la sostenía en silencio y todavía le calló peor ese chico. Quizás porque había estado tan pendiente de lo que acontecía dentro de la habitación no se dio cuenta del ser que se había acercado lentamente y que al verle estalló en tal grito de jubilo que el pobre muchacho despistado resbaló y cayó al suelo dándose un tremendo golpe. No tubo tiempo de saber quién era el ser histérico antes de que este saltase a su brazos a besuquearle con alegría.

-Draaaaaaaacooooooooo, mi Draaaccoooooo, cuantooo tiempoooooo .

Quiso sacársela de encima a golpes, a patadas, a puñetazos, pero aquel calamar gigante parecía tener más brazos que tentáculos y le agarraba sin permitirle un respiro. Fue en un instante en que ella se separó un poco y pudo verla mejor cuando la reconoció por fin….No, ella era lo que faltaba para hacer de aquellas las peores vacaciones que nadie pudiera merecer.

-Hola….Blair.

La chica volvió a proferir otro chillido de sirena histérica y a ahogarlo entre besos con sus labios pintados de "rosa floral de primavera para brujitas atrevidas".

-Te acuerdas de miiiii que tiernoooo, hace como dos años que no sabía nadaaa de tíiiiiii… Que maloooo Dracoooo.

Se preguntó por qué alargaba tanto las palabras… Era, estúpido… Suspiró , Era reconfortante saber al menos que las cosas no podían empeorar….Aunque supo que se había equivocado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a dos jóvenes completamente extrañados que se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la escena dos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas…

Hermione había visto e imaginado a Draco Malfoy de muchas maneras…(ejem...solooo malasss heeee¿?, bueno puede que alguna vezlo hubiera imaginado con un bañador negro con estampado hawaiano en rojooo aunque...eso no contaba) Pero nunca tirado en el suelo, asaltado por una muñequita con una cabeza lleno de bucles rubios perfectos que no cesaba en su afán de comérselo a besos. Se preguntó si ,por la cara que ponía el rubio aquello no seria para él peor que ser asaltado por los mortifmagos que había sobrevivido a lord V. (Dios…Parecía un Dj,….Lord V.)

Miró a Dani que parecía regodearse con el giro de acontecimientos, al parecer su amigo había decidido que le gustaba ver sufrir a Malfoy.

-Vaya Malfoy…¿Mostrando el amor más puro que despierta un entorno natural?

Hermione vio como el rubio se tensaba e intentaba quitarse a Blair, su compañera de cuarto de encima a golpes, patadas y puñetazos desesperados…Era increíble como cuanto más luchaba Malfoy más parecía pegarse la repente la asaltó algo que no había sentido nunca… Por un segundo odió a aquella chica tan pesada y deseo gritarle "Vamos niñata deja de hacer el pulpo!" Claramente nunca lo haría, jamás diría eso en voz alta…Simplemente estaba sorprendida por haber tenido ese arrebato interior.

Malfoy pareció poder soltarse y se puso en pie agarrándola bruscamente del brazo… Iba a gritarle pero el el momento en que los dedos largos y finos del rubio rodearon su muñeca…Sintió algo que la dejó sin palabras… De repente fue como si unas cosquillas subiesen desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta su pecho y fueran a morir a su garganta… Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se hallaba cara a cara con Malfoy, que la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos… De repente fue como si después de aquel extraño suceso volvieran a la realidad y el rubio se giró hacia Dan.

-No es lo que parece…

-¿Entonces que es… para ti, el estar debajo de una mujer en medio del campo a media tarde?

Malfoy rechinó los dientes cabreado,odiando el campamento,odiando a Daniel, odiando a Blair y odiando a la lagartija que en ese momento le miraba como riendose de él desde la pared,maldita lagartija!.

-No es una mujer…es Blair.

-A! Pues entonces todo aclarado…Discúlpame Blair por haberte confundido con una chica….

La rubia se rió tontamente y de nuevo Hermione deseó estamparla contra una pared… ¿Era tonta o solo fingía? Vio como la rubia tomaba de nuevo la mano de Malfoy que se aparto como si el contacto de la chica fuera veneno de basilisco.

-Blair de-ja-me!

Dijo enfadado mientras salía andando en tan solo dios sabe que dirección. La rubia les miró sonriente:

-Es muy tímido y está abrumadoooooo, que ricoooooo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí el capiii

espero que os guste o no xd dejad muchos comens valee^^

intentaré actualizar entre mañana o más provablemente pasado.

un beso muyy fuerteeeeeeeee

Lissette

xx


End file.
